Ultraviolet (UV) light absorbers may be useful to protect adhesives, plastics, coatings, and elastomers from damaging effects of outdoor weathering that may result from exposure to UV light. UV absorbers function by competitive absorption of damaging UV light. Combinations of UV absorbers with other kinds of light stabilizers, such as hindered amine light stabilizers (HALS), may be used to improve resistance to weathering. In a conventional formulation, such as in paint (e.g., a clearcoat formulation for an automotive application), UV absorbers and light stabilizers are both added to the formulation. The UV absorbers convert undesirable short wavelength light (e.g., UV light) into heat energy, and the light stabilizers capture free radicals.